


Vessel for a Succubus

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Orgasm, Birthing, Crossdressing, Demons, Exhibitionism, Gen, Horror, Huge Pregnant Gut, Humiliation, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Possession, Pregnancy, Slime, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, body control, huge cock, huge tits, slime monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Derek grows so enamored with demons, he attempts to summon one himself. To his dismay, the mighty incubus he hoped to summon was a fertile succubus queen! Can Derek withstand the demoness's possession without folding into a demon spawn birthing slut?





	1. The Rebirth of Chermosh

Fertility. Yes, fertility that shined greater than anything! That’s doubtlessly what ladies wanted. That’d finally earn Derek some respect among other boys. All that power and more was seated before him; eyeing him down, begging for him to take the reigns of his fate. All he had to do now was cite the cursed incantations and put on the ring.

Derek had always been a somewhat shy and reserved boy. Throughout his high school years, he’d worked hard to make his way into a nice university, hoping that his awkward social reservations would melt away with the environmental shake up. It hadn’t done much. Sure, taller, tougher guys weren’t making fun of his scrawny height, messy blonde hair, and wimpy frame. Yes, ladies didn’t seem to giggle anymore about embarrassing things he’d done in middle school. All that was gone… but it wasn’t. Derek couldn’t escape the feeling that he was living a facade, that everyone could learn all that used to haunt him with just a bit more inspection. At a moment’s notice, everyone would see him for what he saw in his head; some lame wimp deserving nothing more than social exile. He needed to fix that before he was found out. He needed to change for the better.

With few to no friends during high school and now college, Derek’s interests steadily turned towards the world of magic, the world of the fantastically dark and demonic. It’d been such a long standing interest of his, he couldn’t even remember when he’d first come to enjoy it. It was such an embarrassing hobby, one that’d lead to unprompted members of his high school asking him to “speak demon” among other things.., but he couldn’t put it down. Something bound him to this interest.

Now, he’d finally figured it out. This lingering hobby would be his own key back into the world of social acceptance.. 

Ancient text told the story of the demon Chermosh: sibling to the grand seductress Jyneith in demonic lore, parent to countless minor demons. Derek had read all about him through obscure text repositories and old IRC channels… Chermosh was the ultimate fertility demon. Upon his release on earth, he was said to have led to thousands and thousands of wicked demon children into the world, a feat no other incubus had been capable of since! Only after months of rampage did a powerful priest finally contain his wrath in an ancient artifact, a single, simple ring glowing an unearthly red from the demon’s incredible power…

Derek had the ring. The ancient metal hadn’t been worn for thousands of years, yet strange circumstances and stranger friends had finally lead this artifact into his possession. 

Why? Something about those tales of power, the raw masculinity to rear thousands into the world, seemed so captivating to Derek! What unearthly power made that incubus such a stud? Surely, if he were to harness this power, he’d be the apple of every eye wherever he went! Ladies would be tearing their clothes off, men would feel their prides bent in half… but most importantly, no one would think of him as weird. With such boundless charisma and insurmountable attractiveness, no one would dare stab at that old wound of his supposed weirdness. It was impenetrable armor to hide behind, something that’d finally make him feel comfortable. 

Chermosh’s release was a simple affair. All anyone had to do to unleash his wrath was utter a simple summoning phrase and dawn the ring. Derek had it all. Ring, incantation, and a heart pumping a mile a minute at what was about to take place. He gulped hard and slid the hot red ring across his finger. With wobbling lips, he read the summons.

“Rebirth the ruler in new vessel,   
Build the body whole.   
Then let thy strength return to hell,   
And char the weaker soul.  
Lend thy power to command  
And let hell come awash.  
Demons rain and life renews,  
Release ye great Chermosh!”

Those dark incantations proved their weight immediately. This wasn’t flimsy hocus pocus, this was the real thing! Upon speaking the great demon’s name, the ruby red ring sparked with dark purple thunderbolts. It shined with an incomparable brilliance, an immeasurable flair of power! The wind whipped around outside Derek’s humble dorm, the sleepy evening suddenly sparked to whistling brutal winds at the dark entities unleashing!

Then… it stopped. The bright red light from the artifact faded, now nothing more than a pink-gold copper ring. Derek’s eyes darted around. Where… where was he then? That was the most spectacular display of the demonic Derek had ever seen! Surely Chermosh had really and truly been summoned. The only remaining question now was where was he?

A dark aura started to leak from the ring. A shape between a formless haze and a shadow born from nothing drifted into the air. The dark purple mist rose slowly, like a wafting smoke cloud, growing larger and larger every passing second. Derek looked at it intensely, wondering what would happen next.

Eyes. Shining, red, glowing eyes that same color of that ring’s brilliant light. They opened and stared at Derek, demanding his transfixed gaze. The moment lasted a fraction of a second, but to Derek, it felt like an eternity. A real demonic beast was staring at him with intent. He could feel it. This thing had plans… plans that involved Derek.

The gaze broke and the cloud moved. Rapidly it sunk back down into Derek’s hand into the ring… wait, no! Derek twisted his hand to see the beast return to its lair in that solid steel, but the gaseous mass wasn’t retreating into the cursed metal. It was diving into the center of his palm! It was darting inside him!

Just moments after that realization, Derek felt a stabbing pain creep up his arm with speed. The faint blue color of his veins rapidly shifted to black as the cloud vanished entirely inside him! Derek’s arm was flailing and twitching on its own accord, the sensation steadily creeping up his limbs into his shoulder and beyond! He couldn’t feel his hand anymore. Try as he might, his muscles wouldn’t obey his command! He couldn’t do anything!

That slowly setting in sensation of his entire body seizing caught up to his balance. Derek fell to the ground, entire body shaking violently like a freshly decapitated cockroach. Yet, somehow throughout this all, through that nasty fall with a hard hit to his skull against the floor, Derek hadn’t lost consciousness. His eyes stayed wide open, twitching only to blink, letting his watch as his body twitched erratically. Was this death? Paralysis? Derek didn’t know what to make of it other than sheer terror. His very life raced before his eyes as his body continued to move all its own…

Then, it stopped. Mid-flail, Derek’s body ceased all movement. His whole body went motionless, sans blinking and breathing.

Derek tried to move his arm. His flesh barely moved at his whim, subdued in a state almost like sleep paralysis. He tried the rest of his body. Nothing, just the tiniest jostle. Horror began to set in. A realization slammed him with uncomfortable force. Josh… Josh was paralyzed!

At least, that’s what he thought at first. Then, his hand started to move. The hand with the ring inspected the carpet of Derek’s dorm room floor. It explored like a curious animal, gripping surrounding things, Derek’s body, and face. His other arm joined in on the revival party, then his legs. Though they still felt completely numb to Derek, they were moving and lifting him up without any input from him.

His appendages continued to move on their own as Derek stood up. His gate was awkward at first, impeded by the weight of his immobile chest and back. Ah, but steps in and that too moved precisely without Derek’s control. His whole locomoted with a wobbly shakiness like a newborn fawn as he neared his bedroom body mirror. Derek… was in disbelief. Was he going insane? Why was his body making all these movements without him feeling a thing?

To the mirror Derek arrived, for what purpose Derek didn’t even know. His head motioned as if he were looking himself up and down, but his eyes failed to comply. He held steady in front of the mirror, staring at himself. His shocked eyes didn’t know what to do… but his mouth did. A smile started to creep across his face. A big, wide, excited smile…

Derek blinked. His human eyes morphed into slitted red snake eyes.

Derek panicked! His eyes turned back to their normal blue hue as control of his body returned. He gasped in shock, yelling in horror! Oh, but just moments later and that panic was gone, quashed beneath another voice’s laughter coming out of his throat. Deep,booming, distinctly feminine, delighted laughs. A blink of his eyes and the snake eyes came back, all that body numbness in tow as well. 

“At last! At long last!” Derek’s body celebrated. “Sweet, succulent mortal flesh! The frame will need a bit of remodeling, but finally sweet freedom!”

...Derek didn’t say that. Well, Derek’s body said that, but his mind absolutely never sent those words in that voice to his throat! 

Another lapse in control let Derek speak. “Wh-what!? What’s-”

“Damn! Strong spirit!” Derek’s body spoke, speaking back to its snake eyed appearance. “Ah, but you’ll be worn down in due time. Well done boy! As thanks for summoning me, I happily accept the frame you offered as my vessel.”

V-vessel!? Oh god, what!? That was it! He’d summoned Chermosh! B-but… why did he need Derek’s body!? Why couldn’t such a strong demon just make their own form corporeal!?

“Waking up from thousands of years of slumber is no easy task, mortal.” The voice coming out of Derek’s body spoke. “And I’m not a man, if you’d be so kind.”

This being… This really was Chermosh! And he… she could read his thoughts! Holy shit, he’d just gifted his body to a succubus!

“That’s right, darling~” Chermosh spoke aloud to Derek’s mental realization. “Congratulations! You’ve just summoned history’s most lavish and fertile succubus back to earth! Be proud dearie. Not many mortals get to be as useful as you~”

Derek had a hard time letting that all sink in. His thoughts raced trying to scramble and make sense of his expectations versus what was actually happening. Chermosh listened to the boy’s thoughts whirl as the demoness posed his body in the mirror, testing her new flesh’s flexibility.

“My, your little story books really list me as an incubus? What dismal record keeping.” Chermosh calmly responded, stretching her frame. “Just because a demoness has a bigger cock than most men doesn’t mean she’s not a lady. I really need to rip the souls that wrote that out of whatever afterlife they landed in and subject them to some thorough punishment for such a vile misrepresentation.”

Chermosh started to undress Derek as she continued. “Look at this asshole! Have you ever shoved ANYTHING into it!? Why on earth did you summon a fertility queen if you don’t even have a body built for it! Gosh, can I even shove your finger up there?”

With no warning, Chermosh guided Derek’s fingers to his back door and quickly wiggled his middle digit into the tight pink orifice. Chermosh immediately gave a sigh of relief, as if she’d finally gotten a taste of her favorite beverage after years of thirst. Derek however quickly learned that his numbness was far from complete. While the pain of his body being smashed against the floor seemed to be absent, any touch to his intimate areas he felt. Poor Derek yelped in his head the moment his finger pierced through his untrained pucker. Concern set in after that. The demoness’ way of relaxing his asshole once a digit was in and the way she moved her fingers inside him brought about some embarrassing, non-unpleasant feelings. 

Soon, Chermosh withdrew the finger again and returned to inspecting the rest of Derek’s body. Derek’s demoness guided hands paid particular attention to his chest and ass, groping the flesh and looking distinctly unhappy with what she was seeing.

“Yes, very well. This’ll work.” Chermosh began. “It shall take some remodeling, but it’s nothing out of bounds. My, my… I’ll need so much more power to convert these assets yet though. I think I’ll need to summon a few aids to my cause…”

Chermosh grabbed the ring she’d been stored in for millenia. She put force on both sides, enough to bend it easily. Yet, to Derek’s surprise, instead of bending, the metal cracked like a ripe fruit being torn open! Glistening black liquid pooled out of the cursed artifact into an unsightly black puddle on the floor.

“So you’re the only one left?” Chermosh spoke through Derek’s mouth to the pool. “After the millions of you I birthed, you’re the only one that survived?”

The stagnant liquid remained motionless.

“You’ve really grown this docile clammed up there for so long? ...Oh! Or perhaps you don’t recognize your dear mother in this new form? My, I suppose I’ll just have to make you realize it’s me.” Chermosh mused.

Derek had no idea why this ancient all powerful succubus was speaking to a puddle of liquid as if it were a pet. His confusion continued as Chermosh steadily sunk to the ground, pressing Derek’s naked body against the carpet and sprawling him out seductively. His spread eagle legs faced the puddle with his Chermosh-guided head staring the blob down. Chermosh even started masturbating before the inanimate pile of goo. Derek couldn’t control his cheeks, but a ripe blush would have been painted across them if he could! 

“Are human mortal dicks all this small? I thought my dick was fairly average.” Chermosh spoke aloud to Derek. “Do you not all have horse-sized cocks anymore after all that angelic intervention nonsense?”

Chermosh pumped Derek’s hands steadily up and down his rapidly more engorged shaft, Chermosh still captivated by the wonderful sensation of masturbation after a multiple millenia break. At first everything just felt like a strange fap in an uncomfortable position to poor Derek, face twisted to manically stare down a strange pile of… Mercury? Slime? What even was that liquid goop?

The puddle responded to that constant gaze. The mass shifted.

Derek thought he was seeing things at first. That gross goo pile hadn’t just wobbled, no way! Maybe he shifted his weight with enough force to cause other things to shift or just mistakenly got a wrong look at it or… N-no, nevermind. That liquid was moving! The stagnant puddle started to bubble and rise like a creature rising from a bog, taking form and rejoining the ranks of the living!

“There you are~!” Chermosh squealed in delight. “Come back to mother, dearest. It’s time to propagate once again~”

The thing opened its eyes. A tar-black slime blob the size of a fist arose from the muck, tiny white featureless dots guiding its vision. It slowly slinked towards Derek sensing something, sensing its sweet masturbating mother in dear need of a new army. Countless centuries of inactivity had left it slothful, slowly oozing towards Derek’s exposed cock and bottom with the speed of a creeping snail.

“My sweet hellspawn, my sweet slimes! Climb back inside your mother dearest and spawn once again. Your commander needs more soldiers, so use her fresh folds as a fruitful breeding ground~!” Chermosh celebrated and laughed aloud.

Wha-what!? That thing was going INSIDE Derek!? What did this horrible spirit mean by breeding grounds and propagation!? Was this thing going to impregnate him somehow!? He was a boy! How in god’s name would that even work? ...Perhaps god’s name wasn’t the proper name to call for an explanation of this situation.

The realization that awful thing was about to slink inside him stirred intense panic in Derek… Panic so intense it gave him the energy to move his body again! For a moment, Chermosh’s cackling witch laugh quashed out Derek’s startled, panicked voice, just barely seizing back control of his body again. Derek stopped masturbating immediately. He got on his hands and knees and readied himself to stand and run away…

And his knees skid against the carpet, lowering his naked bottom to the ground in a split and exposing his eager asshole for the slime spawn to inspect. The giggling laugh returned. Chermosh was back in control.

“Such emotion! You still have some fight left in you, huh boy~?” Chermosh goaded. “No matter. I’ll soon be in control for good soon enough. Enjoy what precious little time I gift you from now on. You don’t control anything anymore, I just let you run on your own when I see fit~”

The goo monster oozed closer and closer, just inches away from Derek’s asshole. Chermosh’s laughter at Derek’s torment started to wane, replaced instead with up beat, delighted chanting… The demoness uttered those same words Derek had recited to release Chermosh from her ring in the first place. 

“Rebirth the ruler in new vessel, build the body whole. Then let thy strength return to hell, and char the weaker soul.” Chermosh uttered. “ Lend thy power to command and let hell come awash. Demons rain and life renews, release ye great ChermoOOO~!”

The demoness’s chanting cut off as The goo beast drew nearer enough to prod Derek’s privates! It inspected the boy’s body with a pseudopod, mapping out the space between Derek’s ass cheeks. Now Chermosh took to simply enjoying the sensations, moaning and panting in anticipation as her eldest spawn inspected its new breeding grounds.

There! There it went! The slimy hot tendril pressed against Derek’s poor puckered asshole and steadily invaded the orifice. It seemed to move with such a strange sway, pouring inside of him like a glass of water tipped in reverse gravity! Derek’s face contorted in giggling excitedness, Chermosh was absolutely delighted to finally feel the heat of life inside of her again. Derek’s stifled internal voice winced and flinched in disgust, trying and failing to ignore that slimy creature pressing against his prostate…

Just as quickly as it’d all began, it was over. The black mass had vanished inside of Derek’s anus, wedged deep enough inside him Derek couldn’t actually feel it… 

Chermosh gave the boy control over his body again, flat out toying with her prey. She let Derek wonder and worry what that beast was going to do with his insides. Worry Derek did. He stood up and inspected his gut in disbelief, unsure what that strange black thing was going to do inside him…

All felt calm for the rest of the evening. After that supernatural encounter with the goo beast, Derek didn’t feel the slightest bit off for the last few hours of the night. His body control never left him, his gut remained silent… nothing seemed to happen for the longest time. 

After the spectacular show, Derek tried to normalize the situation. He tried to dress up and pretend as if nothing happened. Just minutes after putting pants back on, Derek was virtually convinced that this whole encounter with a demon named Chermosh was just an episode. His mind was playing tricks on him, surely! School, social isolation, and his wild imagination had simply built on top of each other to such a backbreaking degree that his mind had collapsed completely for a moment and thrust him into an unnervingly realistic daydream about demonic possession. It had to be! None of this demon nonsense was real. Everyone knew that. He knew that! He’d always known that really, it was just a fun thought for him and his supernatural internet buddies to enjoy. 

As the moon rose high and the college age bedtime of 11pm neared, that all seemed to be the case. Nothing happened. Not after a long time lounging around, not after a late dinner, not after a thorough shower. It really did seem as if Derek imagined everything. That shaking weight at the back of his mind that he ought to be panicking and deathly afraid slowly started to fade away into nothingness. As he finally laid down in bed in comfortable, fresh clothes, all that worry had finally vanished…

Derek’s gut rumbled. Everything came surging back in an instant. 

A stomach cramp like nothing Derek had ever felt before hit him hard. The feeling was so strange, a hard to parse amalgam of needing to burp, nature’s call, and a strange stabbing sensation like something was horridly wrong. Derek grit his teeth and moaned in agony! 

The college student tried to bolt up and run for some sort of help. His arms laid motionless. His legs progressed far enough to kick off his bedsheets before they too froze. Derek’s stomach surged, twitching visibly and bloating with the mass of something unknown, something ready to escape him.

Chermosh finally returned to speak through her puppet. “My spawn~ My precious spawn is finally ready to stain the world again~” 

Derek’s control returned, yet he still didn’t have the power to rise and seek help. Push. He had to push! The all demanding, body focus consuming need to push and birth new life was too intense! He started hyperventilating. He threw off his boxers and spread his legs once more. He huffed, moaned, and braced for impact until… finally….

“A-aAAAGH!” Derek yelped into the room as a huge slimespawn egg spread his asshole wide! The soft but somehow surprisingly firm and unreasonably bulky egg parted Derek’s asshole wide and slowly, steadily, crawled out of him. It felt enormous! The mass compressed as much as his anal rings could muster, but they were still a full 3 inches across at their widest! One egg, then a second, than an ass-stretching, hole destroying, especially thick third exited out of the makeshift womb they’d called home for the last few hours, arranged in a neat clutch between Derek’s thighs. 

Total exhaustion blindsided Derek. His body was understandably poorly equiped to deal with the task of anal labor. He sunk back into his pillow, sweating and exhausted… with his upper body immediately rising again to inspect the brood as Chermosh took control once more. 

The thin layer of nutrients surrounding the clutch had already dissolved. The shapeless blobs of black at the center of the amphibian-like eggs had changed, now into the shapeless blobs like the one released from that cursed artifact. Chermoshed reached out to pet and caress her newest clutch, familiarizing the second generation with their dearest mother before it became time to prep a third. 

Chermosh relaxed back atop Derek’s bed and let her minions do their work. Two of the clutch of three dove back into Derek’s asshole, sinking as dismally deep inside his system as Chermosh’s first hellspawn. The third one however… the third one started to pay Derek’s exterior some attention. The goo being combed up and down his hips, hugging them tight, sending out the most faintly tangible tingle against his frame. Then… it changed shape! The goo molded to some crude form, some look almost like latex against Derek’s skin. It shaped itself with purpose slowly turning into makeshift underwear for the succubus-possessed boy.

“Isn’t it darling~?” Chermosh purred. “Such a good hellspawn, it’s taken to covering your body to shape it up. With enough attention from my dear children, with enough time with your skin touching their lovely bodies, you’ll be shaped into the perfect form for your final purpose~”

Chermosh recited her summoning right one last time in a hushed tone, the same words Derek had uttered to summon her in full. Derek sat a prisoner in his own head as the sensation of blobs toying inside of him steadily faded away from his senses. As Chermosh shut his eyes and let Derek sleep, his inner thoughts whirled in panic as to just what a succubus would do with him...


	2. Lapsing Control

The air conditioning cut off. The lecturer’s voice was now far more audible. “Now, Coulomb’s Law allows us to calculate the amount of force between two charges for use with…”

The lecturer’s speech kept dropping out every other word she spoke. Focusing was so hard. Derek sat at the very back of his lecture hall, half comfortable in the high raised auditorium and it’s newly refurbished seats. Thank god this lecture didn’t have those cramped, sad excuses for floorboards they called desks the older lecture buildings had. Derek at least had a chance to hide parts of his body if Chermosh grew restless. The long desk he was stationed at concealed most of his lower half, all of it if he propped his bookbag up to obscure his legs.

Really, this wasn’t the day to tempt fate. He really should be back in his room, trying to get a better handle on having a demon invading his body. Ah, but midterms were just around the corner and Physics II was so brutally difficult. He was far more willing to suffer the horrid wrath of an agitated demon than the soul crushing weight of explaining to his parents he’d failed a class. And the other students! What if all the other students passed it easily and he was the lone dunce!? The social torment he’d daydreamed in his mind scared him completely straight. So, here he was, present and accounted for, absorbing about 5% of the information shared between his internal power struggle and the professor’s lackluster presentation skills. 

Oh, but if this presenter had one thing going for her it was… oh my god that ass. The way she she flexed her upper body up to waggle the laser pointer to certain lines of the powerpoint projector was just captivating! Derek had sat in this course for around a month now, but now all he could think about was this thick built 30-something’s gorgeous form. It seemed Chermosh loved the thrill of a racing libido and had focused Derek’s eyes deep on her…

“She’s so hot~” Chermosh spoke, making Derek audibly whisper the phrase under his breath.

Derek gained control of his body for another glimpse, eyes darting from side to side to make sure no one had heard him. Everyone was too focused on the lecture or their internet browsing to pay his demonic slip up mind. 

Chermosh grew a bit bolder, realizing how mortified her poor puppet was saying something so overtly sexual aloud. She smiled wide, an unmistakably promiscuous smile set to the scenes of all sorts of lewd intent inside that head. Derek’s right hand shot to his pants, the demon-possessed grip toying with his limp erection to spur it to full master. The succubus kept Derek’s gaze totally fixated on the woman as she carried on presenting. Just the slightest glance Derek’s way and that dear physics professor would surely notice something amuck... 

Derek desperately struggled to get a stranglehold back on his body. To some extent, his inner mental defiance seemed to work. His eyes and mannerisms were flashing back to the meek freshman trapped beneath that smothering demonic soul every other second. Sadly though, his occasional bouts of freedom only added to the spectacle. The physical sight of Derek’s struggle, of Chermosh’s grand smile and heavy breaths suddenly twisting into a frustrated, labored wince from Derek, stood out among the lecture. The shift in faintly audible voices from grunts to happy sighs and back again had an unmistakable resemblance to public masturbation. Steadily, all the class started to notice that…

“Excuse me! Top row?” The instructor asked.

The professor and the entire assembly’s gaze shifted to Derek, still locked in his heated internal struggle trying to regain control of his body. 

The lecturer turned her focus squarely on Derek with a mix of genuine concern and annoyance. “Are you alright up there?”

The sheer shame from everyone suddenly veering Derek’s way caused such a visceral swirl of emotions, Derek regained full control of his body. It seemed in moments like this so thoroughly mortifying, he was strong enough to defy her. He looked on, stunned to silence by the whole crowd.

Oh, but Chermosh certainly had something to say. The succubus tried so hard to grab back control of Derek and to spout exactly what she felt about this whole ordeal. 

Derek could feel it. Chermosh’s words on the top of his tongue. “I think you’re a hot fucking skank!” The words rolled around in his mouth, just barely still snuffed to silence. “I think you’re a fucking incredible piece of ass! You’re so fertile, I can see it in your eyes! I’m going to knock you up. I’m going to fuck the shit out of that ripe fucking pink of yours and stuff you full of hellspawn! I’m going to gape that cunt for good. I’m going to make your womb a used up ruined swamp of an orifice constanttly leaking my beautiful babies! I’m going to pump you raw! I’m going to turn you into an incubator for the finest demons of hell!”

“N-n-n... N-nothing.” Derek actually said. It took every bit of his power not to just let Chermosh’s raging declaration of fuck fall out his lips Just those words summed up nearly all his strength!

“A-asthma…” lied Derek. 

“Oh! Oh goodness, please feel free to excuse yourself if it’s a critical ordeal. We can signal a nurse too if need be.” The instructor very understandingly replied. 

The class and the presenter turned their attention back to the powerpoint projection, moving on to describe Coulomb's constant and exactly what it all meant. Derek felt a bit of relief in that moment, finding not only an excuse to leave the lecture without drawing a crowd and a firm way to dismiss all that negative attention…

Then, he felt sheer exhaustion set in. Preventing Chermosh’s libido from spouting out his mouth like the limitless geyser it was took far too much of his strength. His involuntary sigh of relief turned to Chermosh’s muted giggles as the succubus fully regained control. Worse yet… Derek’s moment of shields-down defenses came at the worst possible time, right as his stomach started to churn and bloat…

“Babies~” Chermosh-possessed Derek uttered. “Another clutch is ready~” 

Derek internally started to panic as he realized what exactly was about to happen. Another birthing!? Here!? Just a short way away from the rest of the class? Oh god, everyone would be able to hear that! There’s no way people wouldn’t hear the noisy cacophony tied to his anal egg birthings! The grunting, the orifice squelching, the pitter-patter of goo homunculus eggs hitting the ground… People had to hear that. Then, there was the matter of the actual babies. What if one of these demonic goo-things didn’t listen!? What if it crept up inside someone right here in lecture! Derek was royally fucked! This wretched demon in his head was going to twist everyone’s view of him into being an unabashed pervert like this horrid demoness! 

Chermosh cared not for the panic going on in her weaker half’s quashed out mind. She took her time getting as comfortable as she could muster. The earlier goo spawn twisted its form. The faux underwear took its true form and burnt away Derek’s pants as if it were made of acid! Derek’s lower half was naked in seconds. The goo moved to secure his upper half firmly to the ground, to prevent any and all resistance should Chermosh’s control momentarily lapse, steadily eating away at more of the poor boy’s clothes. My god was Derek lucky no one else was sitting across the back row. His naked ass and bare legs were perfectly exposed for anyone to see!

Poor Derek sat in his own head as Chermosh had her way with him. His legs flexed up uncomfortably high, high enough for his hands to grip his legs and pull them towards his head. Was it the most efficient position for birthing hellspawn eggs into the world? Probably not. Was it the most demeaning and overtly sexual, clearly displaying just how much the slutty labourer loved being a vessel of hellspawn? Absolutely. 

Between the squelching of these hell blobs and the upcoming assault of panting labour and squealing associated with birthing eggs as thick as his neck, Derek thought for sure he was done for. Already his bloated undressed stomach was forming a more telling form, that one taut belly bulge growing more distinct with the unmistakable lumps of eggs ready to come! That was it. In just a moment the whole class was going to see him give birth…

Then… a savior arrived! 

The obnoxiously loud air conditioning kicked back into gear, whirling to life with creaky shaking and strange metallic noises indicative of shoddy maintenance. The hushing sound of cool air pumping into a small amphitheater with all that loud clanging deafened most of the room to the point of inaudibility. What luck! Derek had been gifted a noise smothering blanket when he needed it most!

Just in time too. That bloated fullness that came from those fat, hearty eggs blossoming to their fullest size sent Chermosh moaning excitedly. Here they came! With a mad smiling face locked in place by that eager demon, Derek bore down and let his second anal birthing begin! 

Yet again, his poor just barely non-virgin pucker ballooned wider and wider to a size fit for a porn star. Two inches, four inches, six! His poor asshole was distended half a goddamn foot trying to force all this life out of his body! Oh, but it didn’t hurt in the slightest, of course. Chermosh had numbed the boy to all the pain his body felt while under her control, even while giving birth to eggs wider than actual human infants. No, Derek didn’t feel anything from his corrupted anus and thighs as it parted wide open for the call of maternity. All he could really feel anymore were those sensitive bits of his stirred to attention. He could feel that gooey yet firm clutch line itself up, all poised to take deep, rolling flicks across his ever growing p-spot as they descended. There was no pain, just the sensation of getting reversed fucked by a dildo!

Out the first one came, stretching that progressively degrading pucker the widest it’d gone yet. Six and a half inches of fresh demon spawn sat wedged between Derek’s cheeks. It held there for a long while, just simply unable to push itself out even with Derek and Chermosh’s best efforts. Derek heaved and grunted trying so desperately to let it escape… continuously letting the backed up egg roll against his need p-spot for moments on end. So much rocking, so much hip twitching and thrusting, trying anything to stretch that orifice wide enough until… finally!

The first of Derek’s newest clutch of demon spawn noisily squelched out of his distended asshole and onto the bare carpet below. The inaugural egg laid the groundwork for more fresh life to come rolling out Dereke’s ruined orifice, a good three eggs of comparable size rapidly releasing from his puckered hole not long after. Every single member of the clutch made the Chermosh-possessed Derek purr in delight, eyes shut, smile wide as could be… Not a care in the world about releasing hellspawn into the world just mere feet away from college freshman deeply focused on lecture material. 

More and more eggs continued to pour out of the boy, his true soul mortified beyond belief at the sight unfolding. His situation was so fragile! Just the slightest look back behind the top of the desks, just the smallest inspection of the space under the desks, just one single soul entering or leaving the lecture hall and he’d be found out! Sixth, then the seventh, then the eighth egg rolled out of him, plopping onto the ground with a noisy splash. Still no eyes twisted towards him. Still no attention was paid his way. The demoness inside Derek grew bolder as she sensed his gut finally emptying of all that life. Chermosh raised Derek’s legs in an orifice exposing split! Bare feet raised nice and high, high enough that the lecturer could see his naked souls if she just paid the final bit of attention his way…

Eleven… Twelve. The final asshole gaping ovoid finally crept out of Derek’s uncomfortably wide asshole, joining the rest of the clutch. By now, the oldest members of the brood had grown restless, fully formed and strong enough to punch out of their yolk and into the real world. The creatures were hard to control, moving with an unnaturally fast scuttling speed, like a nimble snail. Steadily the round slime blobs crept against their darling mother, keen to reward Derek with all the affection hellspawn children could offer. Several slinked around his thighs, making a playground out of the rapidly filling boy hips Chermosh was growing on his form. Others took to climbing on his chest, melting away his upper body’s clothes away to nothing with their strange acid-like trails. 

All of the slimes were climbing about Derek’s body now, groping and tickling his soft flesh. Most moved without purpose, ambling about like dumb animals in a field. Though, a few of the homunculi found particular regions of Derek interesting… the idle holes exposed for them, seemingly unguarded. 

Derek realized their curiosity was storming. Mentally he wailed in disgust about those awful things returning inside him. Physically though? Chermosh was captivated by her newest brood. She leaned in close to meet a particularly interested slime, one clearly climbing towards Derek’s face. Chermosh shut Derek’s eyes tight and leaned in with a kiss…

The slimes took their opportunity. The one perched at Derek’s mouth touched the boy’s lips and dove it’s entire body into Derek’s mouth in one rapid, violent rush in. It was as if Derek had slurped the beast in on gulp, but without the slightest action on his part! Sensing another opportunity for Derek to draw more eyes his way on his own accord, Chermosh momentarily relinquished control of their shared body. Derek immediately started choking as the hot black mass clogged his throat. He couldn’t sum up a single cough, not a single word for help! 

Right as he wondered if he might die with this horrid beast in his mouth, it seemed to vanish. His need to cough evaporated and suddenly there was no sign that awful slime had been wedged in his throat at all. That said, he could absolutely still feel the beasts in his stomach doing… something. Considering one egg had turned itself into a dozen, he was worried what this newest invader might do to his system. 

Oh, but the worst had yet to come. Seeing one brave slime dive into their darling broodmother, a gaggle of them claimed spaces of their own! Their slick liquid bodies gifted them the ability to fit in the smallest of spaces. They dove inside his holes with incredible speed! Two of the strange muck monsters clamped onto the boy’s nipples, then slipped inside them in an instant! Within just seconds, they’d wedged themselves into Derek's breasts, leaving only just small minor bulges behind! 

Derek instinctively gripped his chest, partially in a mix of disbelief, partially just trying to do something to stop more hell spawn from invading his body. He squeezed his breasts as if trying to milk them… and to his surprise the maneuver worked! Two thin jets of black escaped his nipples onto his chest and legs, indicating he was at least kinda-sorta wedging those black blobs out of him.

Yet, that victory was short lived. Just a few seconds in to hurriedly squeezing those bumpy breasts, the black gunk stopped coming out. They absolutely weren’t out of his chest completely. Similar to that weight in his gut, he could feel their presence weighing on his body. They were wedged up there good. Squirting them out didn’t seem to be an option. Worse yet, those dual streams of black hadn’t just rested idly on his body during this whole ordeal. The expunged black liquid and combined and twisted itself into another fresh hell blob all its own!

The next blob dove into Derek’s body. Derek knew the very instant it started, twitching in panic as he felt such a sacred part of his body violated… A slime had somehow made itself thin enough to dive into his urethra, claiming his cock as a new breeding grounds to producing more of Chermosh’s goo servants. Before he could even think about squeezing his cock to jerk or pee the damn slime out of his body, he felt it crawl far too deep. That intense heat the monsters had was resting inside his ballsack, bloating his nuts to look so full and primed to burst. Just about every front of Derek’s had been claimed by these horrid beasts…

Derek began to feel defeat set in. This… this seemed to be his life now. He was a breeding ground for these gross things and a puppet for this awful spirit. The only time he could actually control his body was whenever Chermosh felt like letting him. It felt like there was very little point in even resisting; that was the part Chermosh seemed to like the most...

One final slime made the decision to stop inspecting its mother’s body and worm its way inside an orifice. The slime sunk up Derek’s asshole, no doubt ready to divide into a clutch of another dozen eggs he’d give birth to. Derek didn’t squeal or resist this time, he knew there wasn’t much point to fighting back. He grit his teeth and winced as another anal pregnancy crept up his asshole for hours later.

Defeat had sulken Derek’s mood to a point where he thought Chermosh could throw nothing worse at him. That is, until the door to the auditorium opened. Someone was coming. Someone was going to see Derek in this awful state coated in hellspawn! Immediately all that apathy vanished, a fresh dose of horrified embarrassment gearing up. Derek’s clothes were gone! There was nothing to put on! He hid his face in his hands and waited for impact as some poor soul saw him totally naked…

After a long pause with his face smashed in his hands, Derek heard a soft whisper. “Hey! Hey, are you okay?”

Derek’s face left his hands. A classmate he sort-of kind-of recognized but likely couldn’t name was wondering if he was fine, not screaming about his nakedness…. What?

Derek looked down at himself. He wasn’t naked. He was… dressed!? A silky black shirt with a texture to it like a windblocker wrapped around his upper half with black sweatpants hugging his legs tight. 

“U-um… I’m fine…” Derek slowly answered, still combing over himself. 

The woman broke away to catch the last few minutes of the lecture, turning her attention away from Derek. The moment she did, something looked back at Derek. Eyes. The upper half of his shirt peeled like a fruit, showing those blank white eyes of those goo creatures. They had taken form as his whole outfit now…

“I can’t expose myself quite yet, pretty boy” Chermosh stated in Derek’s mind. “I need you to be covert for just a while longer until I find a good place for… something. I hope my bit of fun didn’t startle you~”

It seems this was far from over, and that Chermosh had greater ambitions than just embarrassing him frequently. Derek sat back up and returned to his seat, poised to look as if he hadn’t just birthed the organisms disguised as his clothes all over the floor. 

Just seconds into getting comfortable in his seat again, the rustle of backpacks started to fill the air. The instructor’s powerpoint wrapped up. The top of the hour was at hand; time to head to the next set of classes. In Derek’s case, all he really wanted was as peaceful a trip back to his dorm room as possible. This experience had taught him well, it wasn’t worth taking Chermosh to lectures even if it meant college troubles. Derek grabbed his backpack and hurried out of the auditorium before his goo clothes could suddenly shift to some humiliating form.

Even while letting Derek have control over his body, it seemed Chermosh was determined to at least be a small nuisance. Her power commanded the goo swarm to shift one last time, changing shape into pointed heels mid walk. Derek nearly fell over as his footwear went from stable to extravagant, nearly face planting in the center of the student center’s bustling hallways. He trot nervously away, hoping no one could see the boy in increasingly taller and taller high heels walk by…


	3. Proper Remodeling

Derek clammed up in his room after his near miss public encounter. All Friday and all weekend he’d stayed hoarded inside his room, too scared of another scene to risk venturing outside. Stuffed inside his dorm room, the body remodelling slimespawn quickly swarmed about and took over his frame...

The birthings never ended. Every hour it felt like a new brood of a half dozen goo monsters parted his ass open and greeted the new world. Soon after, they’d decide their fate on whether they wished to act as Derek’s bio clothes and personal servant or to delve back inside Derek’s frame and commit to birthing more goo. His body could scarcely take the toll. As time marched on, the goo steadily started to remodel his body to a form better suited to Chermosh’s desires. 

Derek’s face had started to drain of color. His short blonde hair had lost its pigment and turned a total snow white with small black horns emerging from his scalp. His skin’s tone had sapped away as well, his already pale pigment turning to an almost sickly white salamander skin with just the slightest pigments of pink. His eyes had changed to those beady red snake eyes Chermosh flashed whenever she took control of Derek, replacing his human gaze with the unmistakable gleam of a demon’s glare. His lips had lost their healthy red hue to them. Vantablack was their new color, his flesh etched that color after countless slime monsters invaded his mouth and reentered his system. All but his teeth were that same dark, dismal hue, from his gums to his tongue to the very back of his throat. Derek would be surprised if his entire entrails had been stained that color after so many countless broods coming in and out of his body. 

In just three days since his invocation of Chermosh, in just three days since his body had a second soul join him, his chest had changed so drastically. Steadily blooming bosoms that totally betrayed Derek’s gender had started to grow on his chest. Countless slime monsters submerging into his nipples had groomed his inert breasts into something much more potent. His rectum wasn’t the only orifice birthing hellslime anymore. Nearly every hour his bosom would grow to ache, packed with far too much liquid to endure being ignored any longer. The tender flesh demanded attention, demanded to be squeezed. Now, every orgasmic tug of his chest Derek gave, tiny slime monsters emerged, eager to serve their mother as diligently as the brood birthed from his anus. 

Derek’s body was spilling life everywhere. Whenever the tug of his breasts started to abate, the need for attention elsewhere soon flared up in force. Just as his chest had morphed into steadily blooming womanhood, his crotch had been shaped into an immaculate manhood. Derek’s cock and balls and been twisted into gradually larger and larger sizes. His once petite and underwhelming ball sack had twisted into a bloated, orange-sized sack squirming with another hellspawn factory. His cock had grown as well, turning into a proper footlong beast far more befitting for a succubus interested in all things sexual. Perhaps Derek was lucky he’d kept this part of him… There was a solid chance the succubus corrupting his body could have preferred vaginal sex and morphed his crotch into a fertile cunt. At least he kept this. Still... Still, it was just such a troublesome organ now. The brood churning in his nutsack demanded release ever so often. It needed so badly for that urethra of his to bloat open and send slimy black goo semen spraying everywhere. The orgasms were starting to wear Derek down after such constant use. He was exhausted, coasting off of some strange self sustaining demonic energy Chermosh brought with her…

Slimes were leaking from everywhere. His tits, his cock, occasionally even his mouth… but still no orifice could contend with his first egg birthing hole. Derek’s gut had bloomed to absurdity, now a ridiculous overstuffed baby bulge that swung and waved with a hefty, permanently pregnant weight. His insides had somehow been twisted into a demon factory, virtually every inch of his abdomen devoted to churning out more and more of this infernal goo spawn. Derek’s anus had widened to such a ridiculous size, effortlessly capable of flexing 8 inches or more in diameter. Entire huge clutches of demon spawn fell out of him constantly, adding more and more mass to the self sustaining slime army steadily claiming his body. For every one slime that slipped inside his rectum, four more came spilling out an hour later. They seemed to violate all laws of physics, multiplying without end with no real food source at all. They were so excessive now, many had resigned to coating Derek’s body in clothing like shapes, giving the male succubus hard chitin-like gloves of black and knee high black boots.

How no one had discovered Derek in such a state of disarray all weekend was a minor miracle. How on earth these blobs were so controlled that none of them had slipped out of his bedroom dorm into his apartment’s lobby and alerted an RA to something so direly wrong was a major one. They seemed to be smarter than the brainless specimens Derek originally took them for… or maybe Chermosh was just masterful at making them bend to her will in an instant. 

“You’ve done well, fool.” Chermosh celebrated as the Sunday afternoon sun set through his window. “It feels so wonderful to feel a human’s touch again. Your body’s been such a fantastic incubator, I’m almost back to my full strength! My dear slimespawn have given you just about the perfect body for use of my power.”

Derek didn’t answer at all to this pseudo-compliment. Chermosh always spoke with purpose. There was something more to this seemingly random talk. Derek listened on.

“Ah, but this tiny room isn’t quite an ideal fit for me. I need somewhere a bit more expansive to work. Somewhere a bit more private… I’ll need a while longer to refine your frame to my liking. Soon enough I’ll have no room for my diligent workers in their final form! I think it’s time I found a quieter place to do business, wouldn’t you say~?”

Derek wasn’t given an opportunity to answer that question; he never did. Chermosh rose the boy up out of his bed and departed from that dull bedroom, looking for something more. Walking felt so awkward for Derek, even with no control of his legs. The weight of his new wide girly hips, the jiggle of his new expansive rack, the horrid gurgle and jostle of his bulging, overblown stomach that felt as full of liquid as it did pregnant… Urgh, it made just simple locomotion such a hassle! He could barely feel those numbed up, demon controlled portions of his body, but he could already tell controlling this mess whenever he next was given control of his own flesh would be a nightmare.

As Chermosh opened the room to Derek’s dorm into the rest of the space of the apartment-esc flat, something became readily apparent. Derek… wasn’t wearing clothes. Outside of that pair of pointed black heeled boots that hadn’t left his feet since Chermosh’s display in lecture, the rest of his body was naked. All that thick boy hips, all that ridiculous stretch-marked gut bulge, all of it was bare as could be and heading towards the door! Nothing about his supernatural encounter over the weekend was concealed in the slightest. Even all those slime minions were trailing behind him in a huge ink-like mass! God, he was lucky one of his roommates hadn’t stepped out for a moment to see that their quiet flatmate was a shameless exhibitionist broodmother! Worse yet, the outside world was just one turn of a doorknob away, out into public where the whole university could see him! Sure, there wasn’t much activity on a university campus on a Sunday night, but one scream aloud and everyone would surely see the ridiculous parody of his old self Derek had become!

...Oh. Oooh! Derek got it now! Wow, had he really been so worried over nothing? Chermosh had pulled this all off before. It was just like in the lecture hall! He’d suffer and think that he was going to be a spectacle for being naked in public, then Chermosh would make her blob amalgam shift into presentable clothes so attention wasn’t drawn her way. It was all the fun of humiliating Derek without actually tipping people off to something being very, very wrong. How… manipulative.

Seeing through Chermosh’s ruse put Derek more at ease. Sure, having a succubus morph his body into this ridiculous vessel was still awful but at least his poor head had one positive thing to point towards. Derek was mentally calm as his Chermosh-guided body stepped through his door frame completely naked. Belly swaying, Tits bouncing, naked cock slapping against his thigh, Derek’s body trotted down the stairs to whatever destination Chermosh wanted, blob army trailing like a shadow behind him.

Derek could hear someone else in the hall, just around the corner, having taken the stairs up, heading to the three way intersection of the halls. Hopefully they couldn’t hear the creeping crawl of that huge blob army, the gistle of his body, or the likely cacophony of squishing and stretching that’d take place the moment he was at risk of blowing Chermosh’s cover…

The woman passed through the intersection and turned just a moment to look Derek’s way for a split second. She froze. She looked back Derek’s way wide eyed with terror in her eyes. Her mouth went wide trying to spit out a scream, just narrowly failing to make noise in the face of this fearful sight. She bolted, running like never before. A delayed scream of absolute dismal terror finally spat out of her as she rounded the distant way.

Chermosh hadn’t come to Derek’s aid to protect him. He was naked, stacked, hung, and pregnant for all the world to see. 

Derek panicked immediately at the realization. His internal screams blared hard, screams that in an instant were twisted into audible real screams as Chermosh relinquished control of Derek’s body back to its rightful owner. Derek had to get out of here. He had to bolt before someone saw him in this unfathomably awful state!

The succubus vessel tried to run as best he could, the way his body had done for years that would have been successful up until Thursday night. Oh, but that wouldn’t do now; not with a gut that huge and a chest that expansive to haul around in high heels. Instead of briskly sprinting like he’d hoped, poor Derek stumbled and staggered, nearly falling over from his off thrown balance. No, the tumble came Derek’s second attempt to start off in a run, this time toppling over onto the carpet naked. His palms thankfully broke his fall… as did his egg bloated stomach. The impact was enough to set off a sensation like his water breaking… Now he was on the edge of giving birth mid escape!

Finally Derek rose again, this time travelling at his true maximum speed: an uneasy teeth-grit wobble that still had him in constant danger of toppling over. He hurried as fast as his lethargic and burdened body could towards that exit. He touched the doorknob to the stairs right as his neighbors opened their apartment doors to see what that awful scream was about.

Derek diverted another scene just by mere seconds. All the first head out of the curious dorm inhabitants saw was a heeled foot and a wayward ass cheek exiting through a door… Derek had averted a total crisis being discovered for now. The only problem now was the sight imposed before him… stairs. He was going to have to walk down three flights of stairs in Chermosh’s cursed heels!

The act was horrible, every step downward sending his recoiling gut into a frenzy as his newest clutch begged for release. There was no easy way out of this one, it seemed. The goo militia looming just behind him showed no interest in helping their mother in his deepest moment of need. They stood by and watched him struggle, watched him barely soldier on with the smallest inkling of control Chermosh had gifted him. 

Halfway down the final flight, Derek couldn’t take it. The demands of his leaky incubator body could be ignored no more. Derek fell to the cold concrete willingly, parking himself on his back. He raised his legs high in the air and spread them as wide as his body could muster. He groaned deep and desperate, a strange mix of relief, defeat, and indulgence in his voice. He grit and pushed hard, trying so desperately to purge his makeshift womb of as much of this horrid goo spawn as he could to make this awful walk more tolerable. Surely enough, his goo spawn complied!

Derek gave birth like he’d never before! In one grand explosion of life, hellspawn birthed, lactated, and ejaculated out of his body with force! His anus distended to an obscene 8 inch diameter, purging fat eggs with speed out into the world. His nipples spread to a full two inches as mostly fully formed slimes dewed on his areolas and slid off into the pile of life surrounding his body. Worst of all, his poor over enlarged cock shot out a constant stream, a viscous, thick, urethra-bloating deluge of black hellspawn slime cum into the air and back onto his body. God, it felt like he was pissing the things, like he was having the most overwhelming, near constant orgasm of his life! It would have been hell feeling his body tested to such a ridiculous limit had his body not betrayed him into shamelessly enjoying it all. His poor prostate couldn’t take the sensation of all those firm eggs creeping out. His fat cock couldn’t take ejaculating for multiple seconds on end! Derek screamed in delight, yelling in uncontrollable orgasmic bliss!

Only after the intense birthing started to wane a good two minutes into it all did Derek’s expression finally shift from something other than smitten bliss. His face twisted into a mischievous smile as Chermosh returned.

“Rebirth the ruler in new vessel, build the body whole. Then let thy strength return to hell, and char the weaker soul.” Derek’s possessed lips uttered. The hymn was broken for just a moment as the deluge of life tapered off with one last burst out Derek’s holes.

“Lend thy power to command and let hell come awash. Demons rain and life renews, Release ye great Chermosh! Ahahaha~!” Chermosh sang, cackling at the end. 

Derek’s body was more hers than his now. It felt as if the first two lines of that hymn had come true. After uncontrollably giving birth all over the stairway, Chermosh took back full control of Derek’s body and strut his over bloated body like it was an effortless affair. The legion of hellblobs only now coiled around Derek’s body as Chermosh left the stairway. Tight clothes bound his body tight, using some strange manipulation of physics, magic, or both to compress Derek’s form into looking like he wasn’t pregnant with quintuplets. A sleek, stylish figure stepped out of the stairs instead, wrapped in tight black jeans, an uninviting leather jacket, and a cap with sunglasses to mask the horns and demon eyes Derek had grown. Off Derek’s body trotted in his heels, looking for a suitable space for Chermosh to truly unleash herself.


	4. The Final Touches

To think his university would have all this. Derek knew his university had a plethora of extra labs and research equipment, but he never realized it went so far down. Five stories underground felt so much deeper than Derek initially imagined, especially in the blackness of corridors that ranged from underused to flat out abandoned. Certainly at some point in the seventies or eighties, some complicated experiments took place here, things that required a good several dozen feet barrier between it and the outside world should things go awry. Ah, but a lack of funding over the years and movement to better renovated buildings had left this dark, wide, desolate hall all empty and void of attention.

This would do. This would make the perfect veil for Chermosh to raise her body to its full potential. Many of Chermosh’s slimespawn broke away from Derek’s casual clothes, letting his true form unleash itself again and creeping about to the entrance of the expansive empty space. Their remarkable ability to mimic and form to any shape twisted them into a faux wall, the perfect way to ensure Chermosh’s privacy was never rudely interrupted while dealing with her body’s remodelling.

Those black gloves and black heels returned, excess slime veering off in every direction to cater the livingspace to the succubus’s liking. Not long after, Derek beant in a squat and let the brood that had built up across the course of that walk across campus inside him go. Over a dozen eggs cascaded out of him, deluging in a landslide onto the tiled ground. Before Derek’s eyes could even look back to inspect them, they’d already emerged from their soft eggs and started to take shape. A number of them molded into a solid object… a throne. A place to sit and relax as Chermosh’s minions shaped the surrounding space to its needed final form. Now Chermosh’s army could really, truly reform and reach its dizzying highs of old. 

“You’ve grown so handsomely, Derek.” Chermosh commented. “Your body’s such a fertile grounds for the legion of hell, they’re finally progressing to their more full states. It won’t be much longer now until your flesh is truly mine~”

Chermosh sat down on her newly birthed throne. She reclined against the seat, treating it just as she’d done the bed in Derek’s room. Ah, now though, she could personalize her seat molding her dear army into the form best suited for advancing her vessel to the perfection of an obscene life factory. Chermosh spread her legs high in the air, the perfect angle to expose Derek’s more and more whorish ruined asshole and to maximize egg generation. Hands and tentacles reached out of the black throne to tend to their dear mother, dual purpose groping mechanisms and ovipositors. The extremities gripped and tugged at Derek’s tits and cock, speeding along the progress of slime birth to near constant levels.

It wouldn’t be long now until Chermosh’s new form was perfected, a body more demon than human perfectly suited for a powerful fertility demoness. All that would be left then would be the trip home to finally perge her body of the weaker soul, Derek’s soul. A trip between the realm of the living and the hellfires of the damned demanded a strong body and a fortified life force. Once Derek was snuffed out into a little lingering thought at the back of Chermosh’s mind, she could finally make the trip back to hell in a body all her own. Derek’s selfhood would burn to nothingness. 

Poor Thing. What a fun lamb he’d been this whole time. Surely he realized his days with any control over this body were numbered. Ah, but he didn’t need to know about his final fate yet. Best to keep the pithing needle concealed until it’s needed. The soul bound to this body would be able to live out his last days in a bliss no other mortals would ever savor. Then… Chermosh would take control for good.

For a week the duo of souls sat there, absorbed in the mind numbing, reality dulling dark. In such a wonderful environment devoid of any distractions, Chermosh truly began to take form. Her rate of birth just climbed higher and high as time marched on, as the black slimes continued to mold Derek’s body to the perfect shape for her grand return to hell. Derek’s control of his own body seemed to relinquish almost in its entirety as time marched on. With no spectators to watch Derek squirm and his body forming into its new shape as a demon queen, Chermosh had no incentive to give the boy the reigns of his body back. The darkness felt near maddening, like a world between sleep and insomnia. It was near impossible for Derek to see what was touching him, what his army of birthed slimes were doing to his body. There were no sounds other than the slip and squish of moving slimes and the sound of his own lips chanting that cursed summoning pact. The only light was a small flicker every few hours in a corner, a dull blue that rarely flaired to life. Derek could feel it; his body steadily becoming the perfect vessel hour by hour, day by day, week by week...

Until one fateful day....

Derek was… awoken. He wasn’t sleeping, but it was the only action he could properly tie suddenly returning to consciousness. He felt as if he’d just woken from a deep sleep, with no sense of how much time had passed. It was hardly an irregular thing now, Derek was commonly suppressed into long bouts without control, a fleeting dream in his own head as Chermosh relished in the bliss of birthing and shaping her newest young. He wasn’t sure when the last time he’d woken up had been. From a look at himself and his surroundings, it seemed as if he’d been out for some time. 

Derek was a proper demon queen now. Vast horns a foot tall spiralled out of his head, each one a clean reflective black like fress molten rock. His face was one of the few bastions left where it was plainly obvious Derek was once unmistakably a man. While the succubus’s pulse had softened his skin and trimmed away blemishes, his face still had that old quiet androgynous look to it, still uncorrupted by the black demon blood coursing through his veins. How had this been one of the few features Chermosh hadn’t corrupted? Wouldn’t the face be so effortless to poison now that his pupils looked as red as hell and his huge horns raised his appearance high? Perhaps the face just had something to it. Or perhaps… perhaps Chermosh kept it relatively uncorrupted on purpose. Maybe this last feature of Derek’s was a trophy to show how malleable the flesh of pitiful mortals were to her manipulative hand.

Armor of chitin lined Derek’s neck and flared into expansive shoulder armor, designed to show off the queen’s power. From there though, his armor rapidly faded. Past his collarbone, his flesh was perfectly exposed in all its womanly beauty. Those already whorish breasts had grown even more titanic, even more absurd into the proper birthing chest tanks of a hyper fertile succubus. Chermosh needed demon-sized breasts to show her sheer sexual might! Huge head-sized udders hung from Derek’s formally flat chest. The gargantuan tear drops jostles with every step the succubus boy took, completely full to bursting with titanic quantities of goo spawn.

His stomach had settled much the same fat, becoming such an enormous bulging pregnant bubble it looked almost out of place on his otherwise sleek, slim, and sexy feminine frame. Over two feet of gut bloated out from Derek’s midsection, constantly sloshing about with the next clutch of virile goo spawn. Birthing his lovely spawn was a constant affair now. Without end, eggs rolled out of his desecrated anus, a well worm, malformed orifice capable of taking the most impressive insertions inside with ease! His boyish cunt was constantly deluging life, completely and utterly dedicated to powering Chermosh’s hellspawn army. 

Thick hips somehow held up all this insane front-heavy weight up, doing it all somehow while in tipped stiletto heeled boots of black. Between those powerful legs waved the impressive manhood Chermosh had built, the third and final endlessly spewing blob breeding grounds on the boy. A cock down to his knees as thick as his arm swayed with every step he took, powered by a ballsack so large, it looked as if footballs were stored inside his sack. It was the perfect form: the picturesque look of a demon fertility queen Chermosh had craved to regain for so long. 

The expansive, unseeable blackness he remembered peering into endlessly was gone. Now the room had… Light! Form! The expansive empty space had taken a drastic remodelling since his last time conscious. The floor wasn’t that same smooth lab tile he’d clacked his heels against; now it was like dried mud, coated in a film of thin blackness. Sunken into this new ground were strange patterns and characters in some old forgotten script, shining through the darkness with an unearthly neon blue glow. The symbols and writing etched into the floor and walls were so copious, Derek could easily see the rest of the room’s features. Expansive pillars of dried black slime held the room up as new support beams, far taller than the initial height of the room… it seems the slime spawn had dug into the very earth to expand the room during Derek’s time unconscious. Between these three enormous pillars, something sat at the room’s center, distorting all the room’s surroundings as if it were a bowling ball on a bedsheet, bending the very features of physicality itself. It gleamed the brightest blue of all, occasionally flashing an image of some unfamiliar, far off place… 

Derek twitched his eyes for the first time in days to glance at the portal below. Chermosh immediately took notice. “Derek? Oh poor Derek, I’d hoped you’d still be unconscious for this part. As fun as it’s been seeing you embarrassed, I didn’t particularly care for hearing your mortal screams of agony. Oh well~”

Chermosh neared closer to the room-bending portal. She continued to speak as a freshly birthed slimed slithered out of her left nipple onto the back of her hand. “Lovely, isn’t it? My dear spawn can make such wonderful things when they’re left to their own devices. They grow so big and strong~!”

Derek was confused what Chermosh meant at first. The slime that emerged out of his bloated tit seemed no different than the first one he’d pushed out at the start of this whole hellish encounter. Then, Derek saw it. Faintly visible white eyes standing taller than him, just barely visible in the blue twilight of these shining glyphs. Those… those were baby slimes all this time. In the calm darkness, the adults had finally started to take form. 

Now, instead of fist sized dark ooze blobs frantically viewing to breed him, towering figures taller than even him had risen to life. Behaviorally, they were just like their miniature blob counterparts; diligent and seemingly mindless, baked in with only the instinct to serve their mother and reproduce. They stood a towering eight feet high, cleanly higher than the near six foot Chermosh vessel. Even with such lanky arms and scrawny bodies, they looked as if they had so much power behind them. As Derek soon learned, that was absolutely the case.

A blob monster pounced on the succubus vessel, pinning him to the ground. Derek wasn’t roused enough from his slumber to properly panic; Chermosh took control of that full reaction. The demoness panted and moaned in sweet bliss as the most enormous anal insertion Derek’s body had taken yet pounded away at her insides. The beast’s cock was massive! A clean 18 inches of unfathomably thick cock buried in and out of that distended and ruined demon bottom, fucking with all the monster’s might! Derek hadn’t been around for most of these blob titans existing, but he got the feeling that this was Chermosh’s favorite way to fill her system with life again. Derek’s body had been molded into a completely shameless tool for her fun…

In just minutes, the blob monster humanoid ejaculated, spilling most of its body mass inside the hot wet folds of Derek’s asshole. His gut ballooned back full, his tits started to leak, and a hands free orgasm drained out of his limp cock. His body was positively stuffed with the stuff, somehow even more full than that bloated state he’d taken on his old bed back at college. The monster broke away soon after… either that or it simply fell to pieces having propagated and impregnated its mistress. Chermosh casually rose back up as if nothing odd had occurred, growing closer and closer to the glowing blue void before the two.

“You’ve been such a good pawn in all of this, Derek.” Chermosh began. “You were so malleable and shapeable this whole time. You were such a perfect vessel for a succubus queen~ Your tribute will be remembered fondly; I’m certain I’ll use this body we’ve built for ages once you’re gone.”

When… when he was gone?

Chermosh stepped closer and closer to the portal. The flickering image of the other side turned more solid, far more clear. A strange space unlike anything Derek had ever seen lay before him, a sight that made Chermosh smile with unbridled glee.

“It’s time I returned home, dear. I miss my dear sister Jyneith and my darling mother.” Explained Chermosh. “It’s easy to keep two souls bound to one body in the realm of the living, but moving between spaces is a bit difficult. I’m afraid a trip to the underworld itself will only let the stronger soul survive! A brutal way to go, for sure. It would have been nice to have you wonder in purgatory or burn in hell, but I’m afraid I just don’t have the time! Losing you is a sacrifice I’m willing to make. Your meek mortal soul sadly just can’t stand up to the power of a demon! Thanks for all the fun darling, ahahaha~!”

Chermosh’s whole scheme had been laid out before Derek. Voices stirred in his head, sounds like chanting, sounds coming from the glyphs on the wall, the blob monsters situated around! Their unearthly voices rang like shrieking death. Over and over again they chanted her plot, that horrid hymn Derek used to summon Chermosh, the one she whispered to herself over and over again this whole time! “Rebirth the ruler in new vessel, build the body whole. Then let thy strength return to hell, And char the weaker soul.Lend thy power to command and let hell come awash. Demons rain and life renews, release ye great Chermosh!” 

No! Oh, it was so plainly in front of him this whole time. He’d been a fool to not resist this foul demoness for longer! It was now or never. He had to regain control over his body this instant!

Derek struggled as hard as he could. He raged with all his might to try and regain control of his form! Chermosh continued to step forward, undeterred. With his mightiest efforts, Derek could only summon a wiggle like waking sleep paralysis. Step by step the demoness grew closer to the edge of her portal to hell. Derek fought harder and harder but… nothing. No amount of effort could restore control to his body after he’d been so thoroughly weakened. The horror of oblivion and total non existence was but mere inches away and he couldn’t summon up so much as a frown. Closer and closer Chermosh neared the portal to her home. The chants swelled as loud as could be. Derek’s heel stood on the edge of the void…

In Chermosh dived! The duo of souls slipped into a realm of senseless betweenspace, raging sounds and colors whirling about in senseless, blinding, intense bursts slamming against Derek’s very being! It was a horror unlike anything Derek had seen or read of on earth, the sheer vivid wrath of the space of non-existence. Down he fell through it all like a rock through the sky, mind and soul flailing about it utter terror, body disciplined and steadfast under the experience of Chermosh.

Derek felt weak. He felt a pain set in like nothing he’d felt before, like a pull tearing away at his very entirety. The shrieking sting was unlike any sensation on earth, like a burning sensation against his very mind. This was it. This was the end… Derek felt himself slip back into unconsciousness as that seering sensation grew more and more intense...


	5. The Succubus Queen

In a cave in the very bowels of hell, a portal of blue opened wide. A horrid screech of noises and flash of colors erupted from the center before an entity finally fell out. The corrupt flesh of Derek, vessel of Chermosh, crashed against the crystalline floor of a cave baked from sedimentary hellstone. The body lay silent and motionless, its over productive orifices staying motionless and calm for the first time in weeks. For a long while, the body sat there, limp and unmoving. The lone sign of life still in the succubus form were slow breaths in and out, just enough to keep the sullied demonic flesh alive. The portal behind the figure steadily calmed. The cacophony of the space between worlds ebbed away until the portal was but a simple entrance from one realm to the other, no longer a vicious torrent after having torn apart a soul from Chermosh’s vessel. For a long while, the exhausted body sat there, just trying to survive.

Then, finally, the succubus queen started to rise. 

Derek cupped his head, feeling aches and pains unlike anything he’d felt before. It felt as if he’d been stomped on by crash of rhinos and had his very flesh yanked apart by pitchforks. Thankfully, none of his aches seemed to be serious. He felt bruised, but there were no visible external wounds or internal sensation indicating he was in critical health. 

Derek attempted to stand up straight and found the balance and strength to do so. There was no interference from Chermosh this time; he landed back onto his heels without his titanic rack or his bloated pregnant gut interfering at all. Normally he’d be sent recoiling onto the ground in a nasty stumble but… no, not this time. 

Freshly risen, Derek tried to remember what exactly had happened. His memory for the past few weeks had been so poor, his brain seemingly unable to piece together memories with so much of his head hijacked by Chermosh. He recalled a few things… wondering into a dark room, staying there for a long while in and out, the look of Chermosh’s goo minions and… a horribly bright flash of light and color. He felt unnerved, more so than usual given the demoness in his body. Yet, the longer he stood, the more he felt as if something arduous was behind him. He felt strangely at ease, all things considered. 

Derek took a survey of his surroundings, trying to add up exactly where he was. He seemed to be in a cave of sorts, one glistening with strange purple sedimentary rock. There was a distant light, a reddish-orange flicker from a far off distance, one that seemed to be radiating heat. To his back and deeper into the cave, things seemed to get so much colder so quickly. To his side stood the portal Chermosh had created, the grounds where Chermosh had built up his body resting idly, goo minions awaiting for their fully completed queen’s return. 

No black gunk was leaking out him at the moment… for what felt like the first time in ages. His breasts were stagnant, his cock rigid, but not dewing, and his massive asshole sealed shut. What an alien feeling… Derek hadn’t felt his body at calm in so very long. He expected Chermosh to regain control over him and start her shenanigans all anew, but it never seemed to happen. No matter how much he trot up and down, Chermosh didn’t interrupt with a stumble or trip to send him back to endlessly spurting life. 

When Derek turned his head towards the reflective crystals of the cave, to see how he’d taken the impact, something became readily apparent. Chermosh’s blood red snake eyes sneering in mischievous delight were… gone. His own eyes, his human eyes, were back. And his face… flexing his mouth and expression was effortless. He could smile, frown, cover any range of emotion without Chermosh interrupting. 

The slime spawn was still standing at attention on the other side of the portal, eager to please their queen. Up and down they continued to chant that same hymn over and over again, waiting on the demon inside Derek to come sprouting forth once more.

Then, it finally hit him. Derek paused to listen to their chant clearly. 

“Rebirth the ruler in new vessel,   
Build the body whole.   
Then let thy strength return to hell,   
And char the weaker soul.  
Lend thy power to command  
And let hell come awash.  
Demons rain and life renews,  
Release ye great Chermosh!”

No… there was no way that such an old, powerful demon could ever possibly have… 

Derek travelled back through the portal, still in disbelief as to what had happened. The venture this time wasn’t an agonizing pain of a soul being ripped out of his body, it was a clean and easy jaunt back home, without the slightest inkling of pain. There weren’t two souls in his body anymore.

All the blob spawn focused in on Derek as he walked back into the room Chermosh had built. They looked at him with utter adoration.

Derek’s fingers twisted while his eyes focused on the slime beasts. Like putty, each of them wiggled and shook, reforming drastically to the slightest input, transforming from men to blobs to tentacled beasts and back again. They stood ever attentive, unphased by their commander’s tinkering, even as their forms shifted to bizarre new spaces.

To Derek’s surprise the blob creatures spoke something else. “More.” They spoke. “Dear queen, give us more. More brothers. Let us tend to you.”

Fertility. Somehow in the end, Derek’s quest for acceptance through this strange fertility demon had really worked.

Derek felt some alien sort of muscle memory taking form in his mind, some well built function of his body that felt as familiar as moving one of his limbs. When he gave the new space in his mind a flex, a fullness returned to his tits, cock, and gut. A wonderful, blissful fullness that had Derek smiling and the legion of hellspawn excited. 

Derek resumed his duties. His nipples bloomed open, allowing undersized blob spawn to come careening out of his tit flesh into the world proper. His cock erupted, spending the pent up load in his brooding ballsack all over the floor, spreading slimespawn all across the floor. His anus opened up to a new extreme and let a fresh clutch fall to the ground, a clutch that just as quickly veered back into their mother’s makeshift womb as soon as they were mature enough to propagate. For the first time ever, Derek didn’t feel miserable or embarrassed giving birth to all this life. Along with all those delicious feelings, or orgasm and release melding together into something better than both, Derek felt… good attending to his spawn.

Derek finally found a place he found comfortable, a group of well wishers that he knew totally adored him. Mortal coils were no place for him. Being the queen of his lovely brood, the most fertile birthing grounds in all of hell, was where Derek belonged. Boundless power coursed through his veins as he felt the wrath of his army able to shape and mold himself and the world to his every need...

So began the reign of Male Succubus Queen Derek, usurper, murdererer, and former vessel of the late Fertility Queen Chermosh. Once his strength returned in full, Derek would finally rejoin the surface and introduce the whole world to his darling brood...


End file.
